The Battle
by Small-Clever-and-Terrible
Summary: Stefan and Damon are going to save their wood from... another vampire. They can only rely on themselves. What are they going to do? One-shoot.


It's absolutely pointless, but it was fun to write.

* * *

**THE BATTLE**

Damon and Stefan were standing into the wood waiting for Him to come. They knew he would. Bloodlust led Him. But yet, everything was still. Very still. Every animal and bird had escaped, when brothers had come, driven by fear to be eaten. Though, not because of hunting Salvatores were there. Not at animals at least. And, considering Damon's tastes, not at humans. A vampire. Some alien creature used to feed in theirs woods. They had already gathered some information about Him. And what they knew was not very hopeful. Young, but strong, he lived in big vampire family. Beautiful as hell. Boy's nightmare, girl's dream. As they were told 'Klaus was a candy in comparison with Him'. And now they had to save town from that monster. They couldn't even take Elena, Meredith or Bonnie with them, because son of a bitch apparently would try to put his charm on girls and would seduce them. And the couldn't take Matt… because of the same reason.

Damon looked around nervously. No sign of Him. "Where the hell is he?" it was meant to be rhetorical question, but Stefan considered as his moral imperative to answer.

"I don't know. But He has to come. I feel it."

"What a fucking idea it was – to come here, just two of us. What if he's going to seduce and rape you? What am I gonna do then?" Damon took a cigarette from his pocket and start smoking.

"Since when do you smoke?" Stefan asked wide-eyed, forgetting Damon's previous comment.

"I'm nervous. I don't want to be here. I want to go home and make love to my woman.' He inhaled deeply.

"You don't have YOUR woman!" Stefan exclaimed.

"OhmyGod! I'm so young; I don't even have my woman! I don't want to die!" Damon's eyes filled with tears.

"Damon! Stop it! You're not going to die. Neither do I."

"Yeah? Coz if you will die, may I take Elena?" Damon asked hopefully.

"I won't die! We'll just talk to him." Then Stefan hesitated for instant and added "And if you take Elena, you'll break Matt's heart."

"You think he still loves her." Damon raised one elegant brow, Stefan dropped his head down and laughed.

"Who's talking about love to Elena? Why do you think I didn't take him with us?"

"Uhg! Stefan, how could you? It's disgusting!" Yeah, it is. Stefan thought.

Then suddenly wind blew in their faces.

"He's coming." Damon said in low voice. Yes, he was coming. Anybody would have felt it. Such a power. Such a speed. Such a beauty. In a few seconds He was standing in front of them.

"Good afternoon." He said in His velvet voice. He really was beautiful. Tall enough, brown haired, with some red in it. Black t-shirt fit tightly muscular body as well as jeans. That smile would make Bonnie jump on Him, if she was there.

"Hello." Damon said with his usual smirk. That guy may be handsome, but I'm the best. Damon thought. Now that brothers saw Him they weren't afraid anymore. They had expected something much more frighten than that. "My name's Damon. And this is my brother – Stefan."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Well, we're popular, you know." Damon flashed brilliant smile. 'Don't push him' Stefan mentally told his brother. 'I know what I'm doing.' By some reason Handsome Man smiled like he was able to hear their conversation.

"Won't you be so nice to introduce yourself" Stefan suggested.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't chance to introduce myself last week." 0_o, Damon thought. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"It has happened that this land is already occupied… by us" Stefan began "And it's a little annoying – you scare away all animals…" Stefan trailed off.

"So we have to make a pact." Damon helped his brother. Then sudden idea popped into his head. "Why don't we go somewhere and discuss all things behind a good drink?" he suggested. Edward guy looked confused.

"Oh, I don't know… my wife…" he told in low voice.

"Oh, come on. Stefan has wife too, but his coming" Damon said convincing uncertain vampire.

They were drinking up third bottle of Russian vodka and already discussed 50 station of the pact when bar's door suddenly flew open. Some short angry woman stood there.

"Edward!" she yelled "What are you doing? Are you drinking?"

"Oh, no, Bella, honey, no, I just… I …"

"Go home! NOW!" Then, angry wife threw out poor guy out of bar.

How great it is I'm not married, Damon thought finishing vodka.

* * *

Please, tell what do you think about it)


End file.
